russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaya ng Dati
Gaya ng Dati is a 2014 Philippine family drama television series directed by Chris Alan Chanliongco and Veronica B. Velasco, starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as the lead star, together with Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel. The series was aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 3, 2014 to July 4, 2014, along with the afternoon launch for the remake of the 90's soap opera Anna Luna. The drama series marks Yap Jr.'s second project of the afternoon teleserye. It also premieres with the afternoon launch of Anna Luna. Plot This is the story of Gerald Suarez (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.), an 8-year old son whose playing a rich kid when it happens behind the family at home and homework. Because of your son, Gerald entrust the safety of his rich nanny Nanay Eliguez (Gloria Diaz) who is maid a come home for you. The heiress sister Rhian Suarez (Cara Eriguel) who is a true beauty workout in a performance level so much fun at the gym should have just danced for you. She is develop for the brokenhearted brother Albert Ramiro (Rico Barrera) who did well for Rhian's workout and push-ups. Rhian loved to the office man Anthony Suarez (Jeffrey Hidalgo), the foster father while he is working, in order to preserve his love and relationship. Anthony works at the office with his new boss Freddie Mendez (Lee Robin Salazar) and meets their best friend Sheryl de Guzman (Geneva Cruz) and chose to succeed his officemate Rodolfo Tuanfo (Richard Reynoso). Should he rules that, Bimby talks about her interest Shasha Ramiro (Chacha Cañete), the rich girl and their best friends Dennis Raval (Joshen Bernardo), Miko Sena (JB Agustin) and Marco Jimenez (Lance Lucido) are the younger kid. Always them together as Gerald is a young boy, Rhian and Anthony loves a romantic scene. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Gerald Suarez - The 8-year old son. *'Jeffrey Hidalgo' as Anthony Suarez - The foster father and Rhian's love interest. *'Cara Eriguel' as Rhian Suarez - The heiress beauty sister of Gerald. 'Supporting Cast' *'Geneva Cruz' as Sheryl de Guzman - Anthony's best friend. *'James Coronel' as Enrique Santos - Anthony's best friend. *'Gloria Diaz' as Nanay Eliguez - Gerald's rich nanny. *'Richard Reynoso' as Rodolfo Tuanfo - Anthony's officemate. *'Chacha Cañete' as Shasha Ramiro - Gerald's best friend. *'Ria Atayde' as Teache Trina Santos - School teacher. *'Joshen Bernardo' as Dennis Raval - Gerald's best friend. *'JB Agustin' as Miko Sena - Gerald's friend *'Lance Lucido' as Marco Jimenez - Gerald's friend *'Raven Villanueva' as Denise Ramiro - The foster woman of Shasha. *'Rico Barrera' as Albert Rodriguez - Rhian's brokenhearted brother. *'Karla Aguas' as Klarisse Reyes - Rhian's friend. *'Lee Robin Salazar' as Freddie "Boss Freddie" Mendez - Gerald's new boss. 'Extended Cast' *'Sharmaine Suarez' as Medie Marquez *'Allan Bautista' as Rey Arellano 'Guest Cast' *'Roxee B' as Rizza de Guzman - Rhian's friend. *'TJ Monterde' as Mondo Hizon *'Aya Medel' as Lara Alvarez *'Alonzo Muhlach' as Albie Aquino - Gerald's new friend. *'January Isaac' as Mandy Rivera *'Victor Anastacio' as Ricky Mendoza Episodes Soundtracks *''Gaya ng Dati'' (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo *''Sa Aking Buhay Ay Ikaw'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jeffrey Hidalgo *''Sana Naman'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jeffrey Hidalgo Trivia *Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel are reunited for Smokey Mountain as part of the afternonon family drama series for IBC. References See also *IBC-13 launches Abby Bautista and Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in their own afternoon dramas *IBC-13 offers afternoon children and family bonding with 'Gaya ng Dati' *IBC vows to create superstars: We know what the audience wants *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Gaya ng Dati on Facebook *Gaya ng Dati on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Telenovelas